


Voyage

by Siver



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: 100 Fandoms, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: They sail together for goals both mutual and separate.





	Voyage

**Author's Note:**

> For the [100 Fandoms Challenge](https://100fandoms.dreamwidth.org/702.html). Prompt: Voyage

Boy and boat sail together, cutting through the waves, the guiding wind at their back. The boat will see the boy safely to each destination and the boy will fight for his loved ones.

They stop, nestled against a moonlit island and shielded from the wind, so the boy may rest. The boat rocks gently in time with the lapping water, lulling his charge into a peaceful sleep. Small gifts in exchange for the deeper goals he drives him toward.

In the morning they will set sail once again with hope and determination in two souls of flesh and wood.


End file.
